As is well known, two computer systems can communicate successfully if they recognize and utilize the same set of communicaion protocols. Therefore, if computers manufactured by differenent entities each use a different set of communication protocols designed by their manufactureres, these computers will not be able to communicate. A computer in principle could be provided with techniques for translating protocols, but it becomes extremely burdensome for such a computer to operate.
As one will ascertain, most computers manufactured by any entitiy can gain access to the Internet or gain access to various other networks. The Internet commonly uses a standard protocol for interface which is referred to as the TCP/IP protocol which stands for Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Working Protocol. A relatively standard protocol is indicated as the OSI/ISO model. The term OSI stands for open system interconnection and this was formulated to create a single set of standard protocols operating on the best features of existing practice. Therefore, use of an OSI protocol opens the possibility of communication between any two computer systems regardless of their origin.
The OSI standards define only the protocols between systems and do not constrain the internal structures of the systems that use them. This would limit the freedom of the computer manufacturers to improve their designs. Thus, the same protocol may be used to convey information between systems with totally different internal structures and user interfaces. In testing that a system conforms to the published standard, only the data that flows between computers is considered. As one will understand, the OSI reference model divides the process of communication into a number of functional layers, splitting it into pieces that are small enough to handle and specify separately. The layers build up from the underlying electrical signals transmitted to a much more abstract description of the user activity that exploits the communication. Two types of standards are defined for each layer. The first is a service definition which states what the layer does on behalf of the layers above so that higher layers are shielded from lower layer detail. The second is the protocol specification which sets out how the layer performs its function and achieves the service by defining the messages actually exchanged and the actions taken in consequence.
Thus, the OSI/ISO model provide the basis for developing communication networks. The OSI/ISO model identifies a seven layer architecture. Each of the layers have been assigned a unique role in seven layered network architecture. Typical distribution of the seven layer architecture in layers 7 and 6 are application layer and unique to the applications that are exchanging information across the network. Layer 5 is the session layer, opened at the start of a data exchange, responsible for establishing connectivity to the distant end, closes when all data exchanges have been completed, and closed when connection to distant end is no longer required. Layer 4 is the transport layer and is responsible for assuring that complete messages get delivered. Layer 4 (transport layer) is responsible for breaking down messages into message segments that conform to the network datagram size constraints and is responsible for re-assembling message segments into a complete message. Layer 4 is an end to end reliability protocol normally implemented in the user terminal equipment. Layer 3 (network layer) is the routing layer responsible for pushing the Datagram towards its final destination. Layer 2 (link layer) is responsible for providing communication between two or more nodes interconnected by a physical media. Layer 1 (physical) is the communication media. Layer 1 media can be point to point or broadcast wire or wireless media.
The basic OSI/ISO model protocol does not provide source directed multi-addressed message distribution. The OSI/ISO does not provide the ability to send a single multi-datagram message to multiple destinations via a single transmission. The OSI/ISO model does not provide multi-addressing of messages. The OSI/ISO implementations require messages sent to multiple users to be sent from the source once for each user destined to receive the information. This requires each network node to route multiple copies of the message through the same inter-network communication channel. This consumes excessive communication bandwidth and congests bandwidth limited network communication channels.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved user data protocol which eliminates many of the above-noted problems.